


LEGO Movie Advent Calendar 2018

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: Here I'll be posting the fics from the Advent calendar I'm a part of with @cleversnail and @gaylegohell on tumblr! There's only gonna be a few fics here as there's supposed to be more art of mine in my advent than fics.Short Oneshots based around how the citizens of Bricksburg are spending the holiday season.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for Day 1: Bad Cop comes home to an excited Benny already decorating for Christmas.

  Another rough and cold day at the precinct. It was already December 1st and the temperature in Bricksburg had  _ dropped _ . Bad Cop already regretted leaving without gloves and a scarf that morning. He made it home regardless, the change in temperature from his car to outside, almost giving him whiplash. Good Cop reminded him not to turn the heater up to blast, but did he listen? Not at all. 

  He exhaled into his hands, rubbed them together in that cliche ‘It’s Cold Outside’ way, and reached into his pocket for his house keys. He realized he didn’t need them however as he realized the lights inside were on. That meant Benny was home, and God knew that man never locked the door. As he stepped up onto the porch and reached for the door handle, he could hear… Bad Cop winced. Christmas music. 

  ‘For chrissakes, Ben, it’s December 1st,’ Bad Cop seems to tell him every year.

  He opened the door and braced himself. 

  The tree was already up, garland over the kitchen door frame, stockings up, and Benny was in the middle of the chaos, hanging decorations on the tree. 

  “Hey, guys!” Benny greeted them, smiling. His entire mouth was multicolored, no doubt he had been eating those colorful candy canes Bad Cop brought home the previous night. A gift from a fellow officer that Benny had already beat them to.

  Bad Cop pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ben…” He groaned, moving to turn down the music. “It’s December 1st.” He swore he sounded like a broken record.

  “Uh, yeah! That’s when you start decorating, isn’t it?” Benny asked, ever so innocently. He knew he was pushing his boyfriend’s buttons, but that was the reason he pressed on. “Look! I already got the tree up!” He announced.

  “Ben, if that’s a real tree, it’s gonna be dead before-”   
  “It’s not! Don’t worry! I found one in storage!” 

  Bad Cop said nothing after that and figured there was no fixing what wasn’t broken. He quietly began cleaning up boxes and packaging that Benny left lying around. Benny groaned. 

  “Come on, B, come help me decorate the tree.” Benny pleaded.

  “You’re making a mess.”

  Bad Cop continued cleaning before hearing a particular voice mocking him. 

_ “Grrr, I’m Bad Cop, I’m angry and I have no time for fun! I’m Bad Cop!” _ Benny growled, hands on his hips. This got a look from Bad Cop.

_ ‘C’mon, B, just help him decorate…’ _ Good Cop said.  _ ‘Humor him a bit, eh?’ _

  Bad Cop groaned. He didn’t really have a choice didn’t he? He set down the boxes he was holding and took a seat next to Benny on the floor. He was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek and an ornament in his hand. 


	2. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - One of Unikitty's famous annual Christmas parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unikitty goes by they/them pronouns!
> 
> Also I decided to include the Batfam, but they won't get tagged
> 
> Warnings for Coppernauts and Emmetstyle

  Unikitty was sure they outdid themselves on this party. It was the first Christmas party they had planned, which dumbfounded them. How did they not host a party like this before? Everything was so festive! It filled them with happy feelings! Even better, they got so many of their friends to help them out with the decorations, planning, and food! Even Batman’s family came along.

  Emmet jumped at the chance to help decorate the party room (Emmet and Wyldstyle’s living room in disguise), and Wyldstyle was more than happy to help. Garland around every doorframe, string lights hung from the mantle and the double decker couch, miniature trees decorating each table, and Emmet’s favorite, the big Christmas tree itself. Everyone brought in some of their own ornaments to decorate the tree with.

  Benny and Unikitty worked together to plan events during the party, whether it be Christmas-themed games, or movies, music, all that cool Christmas spirit related stuff. Everyone dropped in a movie suggestion in a hat at the start of the party and Unikitty announced that they would randomly select from the hat. The movie that won received uproar from the attendees was Polar Express. Turns out nearly everyone had suggested that one. 

  Good Cop had been in charge of making the sweets and mini desserts for the party, with Bad Cop assisting with more savory snacks. Good Cop’s cookies were gone almost as soon as they were set out. Unikitty apologized for not warning him to make more, but Good Cop just shrugged it off. “That’s okay!” He said, “Luckily I  _ did _ make other desserts, just in case!” He rambled on to Unikitty about the new recipes he tried, especially in the peppermint brownies. They were happy to listen and took a few mental notes for future reference.

  By the time the movie started for the night, signaling the party was soon coming to an end, everyone took their seats. Whether those seats were in the floor, one of the recliners, the double decker couch, or the bean bags Unikitty brought, was up to them. Benny and the cops were snuggled up next to each other in one of the bean bags on the floor, as close as they could get (with a few groans from Batman about how lovey they were). Emmet and Wyldstyle were sitting on the top half of the DDC, wrapped up under a blanket (again, with more groaning from Batman). Dick had chosen a spot right next to Batman on the bottom half of the couch, with Barbara taking the other side and Alfred favoring the recliner. Metalbeard stayed right where he was, seeing as it was a bit hard to move around anyway. Unikitty was sad that Vitruvius couldn’t make it, and Business had opted out for no specified reason. Regardless, they started the movie, turned out the lights, and took a seat right in the shared space of Benny’s and the cops’ lap. 


	3. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - One of the Cop Family's earlier Christmases together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to note: It's only Good Cop/Gabriel here, as Bad Cop didn't come around until a bit later in his life, so it's just GC here, sorry folks.  
> Gabriel is about a year and a half old here  
> I have no idea how to write babies so I hope Gabe's behavior here is good for his age, if any of that makes sense

  Christmas cartoons had been playing on the living room TV and Ma had been in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies. That meant Pa had been left to watch young little Gabe. He sat on the couch with his son, just a year old now, getting ready to celebrate his second Christmas. As Rudolph played on the old TV, the young baby in Pa’s arms squealed and wiggled, obviously wanting down off of the couch. Gabe was now halfway hanging off the couch and Pa took a moment to readjust him in his lap. 

  “Mama!” Gabe had cried out, pointing in a vague direction towards the kitchen. 

  Ah, so then that was the cause of the young one’s wriggling. “You want Mommy?” Pa asked his son.

  The baby in his lap made a vague noise of approval before wriggling out of his father’s hold once more. Pa grabbed him up again and stood up to walk into the kitchen. In the kitchen, the two met with Ma, who was icing the last batch of cookies for the day. The couple was designated to bring cookies to the Holiday party that weekend at the precinct in town (because let’s be honest, the recipe Ma used for these cookies was everyone’s favorite), which left Ma to work twice as hard, both with the cookies and taking care of their son. Taking care of Gabriel, however, was a job Pa took on himself to allow more time for Ma to focus on baking the cookies. She almost didn’t notice the two walking into the kitchen behind her until Gabe started babbling happily in Pa’s arms. His eyes were happy and bright, one hand halfway in his mouth and the other reaching towards his mother. 

  “Hello, boys!” Ma turned and greeted, hands covered in cookie icing. It didn’t stop her from placing a kiss on Pa’s cheek.

  “Your son wanted you.” Pa stated, smiling and trying to control a wriggling baby once more. Gabe had continued to babble and squeal and giggle happily at the sight of his mother and the smells of baking in the kitchen. When Ma moved over to wash her hands, Gabe had gotten tired of waiting and began playing with his father’s face, which got a chuckle out of Ma.

  “Hon, I love you, but please hurry up and come get him!” Pa exclaimed as Gabe took a particularly strong grip on the man’s nose. Ma quickly rushed over and took the laughing baby from his arms.

  “C’mere, you wee little troublemaker!” Ma said, holding her son high and kissing his cheeks. Gabe giggled and wriggled in her arms as she brought him close. He immediately calmed down once he was comfortable next to her.

  “I made a few special cookies for him and saved a few for you.” Ma told her husband, shooting a glance over by the counter. Pa took note of the small plates of cookies, one with some spare cookies from each patch, and another of much smaller cookies. No doubt the smaller ones were for little Gabriel. “Would you please pack up those cookies for me, dear, so we can take them tomorrow?”

  Pa nodded, “Sure thing, darlin’.” He left her to tend to Gabriel, seating him in the high chair over by the kitchen table. Gabe started to fuss, being away from his mother, but Ma sat in the chair right next to him and kept him company. She had asked Pa to bring over the leftover cookies for them to enjoy as a family, along with mugs of hot cocoa (and some warm milk for Gabe). 

  Pa set the cookies for Gabriel in front of him and he immediately grabbed one up and began to make an attempt to eat it. The way Ma made her cookies made them very soft, but that didn’t stop Gabe from delaying the inevitable and chewing on it instead.

  The family continued to watch the Christmas specials from the kitchen table, enjoying their cookies, and Gabe’s babbling towards the TV. It was already Ma and Pa’s second Christmas with their little boy and already, they knew, there were going to be several more to come.


End file.
